The beginning of the End
by raspylightining
Summary: THIS IS NOT A NORMAL FAN FICTION PLEASE IF YOU SOMEHOW CAN SAVE HIM HELP! hes trapped in a fan fiction i wrote in the future and im trying to save him in the past
1. Chapter 1

Wow just because i was with a human, i have to banished to the Earth! Now just because you're an Enderdragon doesn't mean you can just banish people every where you go!


	2. Chapter 2

YOU WHERE WITH A CUBE HUMAN NOW YOU MUST FACE THE CONSISTENCES But I- GO *kicking ? into Over world you SON OF A the next thing i can tell im falling... falling the worlds...or dimensions are around me spinning...circling as a Rainbow of bright unimaginable colors... i looked around as i was falling slowly turning to my side going into one of the dimensions. i never wanted to leave this place its to beautiful... but i have too i can't be stuck here forever.

I start to form bit by bit pixel by pixel. Then im formed... my vision (now not as blurry) wakes me up standing next to a human made of Cubes... "BITCH!" uhh are you o- ENDERMAN!  
**  
HUMANS POV **

Its its a ENDERMEN it WHAT "SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" he looks at me saying "sorry did i scare you" "GET AWAY I WILL KIL- wait YOU CAN TALK" i yell he looks at me then at him and back to me "erm ya we always can" i pull on him and rush him across a long gravel pathway "WAA OK WHERE ARE WE GOING!" i look at him and say "well my house of cores!" "OK!" "but when we get there please tell me whats going on" he says i look at him and yell "ALLRIGHT"


	3. The Talk -Chap 3

I sat down at a table with the Endermen "look first off whats your name" "my name is Ender"

** ENDERS POV **

I sat down at the desk thinking your name is... Dominic he said "well Dominic tell me your part and ill tell you mine" Well heres how it went

i was hunting for cows "ok i was a cow where would i be... a place with grass and lots of space... lets go look at a plains biome" i was walking around laying a gravel path to make a cow farm but instead this is what happened "i don't see any cows around here..." -sees black pixel fall to ground- "what the?" -looks up and sees many black pixels falling from sky- WHAT THE HELL -pixels start forming body- "WHATS GOING ON IS THIS A GLITCH!" -forms head- "BITCH!" "ENDERMAN!" "oh sorry did i scare you" "GET OUT NOW OR I WILL KIL-"

He stopped talking and said "well you get the point" "how about what was going on with you" i sighed and said "well this is what"

i was laying in my bed "Is there anything else to do here but to watch the stupid enderdragon fly" "I MEAN HE SAYS HES STRONG BUT HE IS EASILY FUCKING STRANGLED BY THE HUMANS" "what kind of a ruler is that" i sigh and look at the roof made of Endstone "I wander if i could see a cube human" so i teleported to your dimension "ok approach the Cube human slowly don't scare it" -looks around- "oh there" i walked up to one of you guys making a farm "hello!" "AHHH ENDERMEN DON'T HURT ME" "im not im not" "wait seance when could you talk" "I always can" "wow never knew" "just don't hurt me ok...please" "Trust me i wont" Well over time i brought him into the End witch was a very bad idea... "then what happened when you kinda just rained in my face" I gave off a small laugh and said "well its a bit of a story but i just...formed right in front of you"

Hey why did you pull me across the path was there something i wasn't supposed to see or something

**DOMINICS POV  
**I sat there for a sec thinking _well i cant just tell him that my be rood... "_well i just wanted to get my house because of you know who..." He looked at me with a what do you mean look "well the bad ones..._should i say there name... im in my_ house "well there names are Cleora the one of snow Jesse the one of fire Savanna the one of nature..." "well there's allot of names and what there from so i wont name them all but you get it" He looks at me in surprise "well i have two questions one where did the come from and two there all Girls?" "well they all originate differently but they are all Girls because" i sigh "girls just have all the power" "what do you mean" "Well its up to the man to go all the way to a freaking forest to grab cocoa beans or something to bake cookies or to build i giant contraption and WHO is it up to to figure out if the boy gets a little hug or a little kiss" "Well... i kinda have to admit its like that but hey we used to have to power its like...Taking turns i guess" "well is there a Endermen princess?" "ya her name is Lorrie" "Well she sounds nice" "think agian" i say sighing "well its late so we better be going to sleep" Ender says "alright good idea" "here i got a guest bed you can lay here" "alright see you in the morning" "alright ill be upstairs if you need me" 


	4. Adventures-Chapt 4

**Enders P.O.V.**

I wake up on my ragged bed staring at the roof.I get up out of my bed on the side of the room and open a chest next to the wall full of my block collection i take out some windows, and replace it with wood planks around me. I look to the door walking towards it. I open it to walk into a bigger house. "wha..." i hear a stomping comping from upstairs coming down. "Oh Ender don't mind this is just did some expanding. "Ohhh ok it confused me for a sec" "ya now we have a kitchen and a living room" "oh... all my house has is a bedroom that's it" he looks at me "wow i feel sorry" "you get use to it" "well what do you do around here for fun?" i said "well...we...er...Adventure" "well can we adventure?" I asked "well its dangerous and its Fun..." "WELL WHY THE HELL NOT" he yelled "ok... then..." i step out the door out of the living room with Dominic "well where too" he looks at me and remembers "oh hold on i forgot something" he walks to his room and comes out holding 2 sets of iron armor" "wait that wont fit me its to sma-" i gives it to me showing the body piece is longer "oh..." he starts laughing "alright where to" he thinks while i put my armor on "well there's a nice roofed forest around here and i may know where a exstream Hills + is" "well lets head to the roofed forest"

**Dominics P.O.V.**

I put on my armor and start leading the way to the forest "well i dont have any trail so where just gonna have to get back my memory" "alright" we start heading into a hole in a mountain and one of us accidentally fell down "Shiiiiittt" i look down at Ender "Do you have any blocks" i said "no its fine i can teleport" as he says that he teleports right next to me "oh...ya...anyway" we started walking out of the hole in the cave and into the roofed forest "well this is crazy looking" he said "i never noticed how thick the leaves are... two maby three blocks thick" i said "that's crazy" we bolth looked at the leaves at the top of the roof of trees then when someone poped in front of us "Hello..." we bolth look in front of us, oh god WHAT THE HECK!


	5. Jesse-Chapt 5

"get out the freaking sword i gave you" i said "YOU NEVER GAVE ME A SWORD!" I give him a sword and he puts it in his hand "erm what do i do?!" he asks "i don't know just swing it in her face...shes just standing there" i said "is this a joke" he says sighing and walking away "but it said hello..." he looks back and runs back "ya..." i looked at a girl with hair made of fire black hair blue eyes tan white skin and a blue shirt "must be Jesse" i look at Ender and Ender looks at me and back at Jesse "shes not attacking or talking" i poke her with my sword "im confused" Ender says "should we take her back" i ask..."maby..." "well... ill... Tp to the house so meet me there" "allright"

**Enders P.O.V.**

I picked up the girl and I teleported to the house with a flash i was there with purple smoke around me. "alright here is good" I put her down next to a window and door. I look at her one last time before heading into the kitchen to make some food for me and Dominic "Allright lets see" i look inside a chest to see what i can make "cocoa beans,eggs,wheat,milk" "Hmm its been a while seance i made cooked but i guess i can make... Pancakes?" i grabbed a small bowl made of wood and start grinding up wheat into flour. Then i put a little bit of water from a bucket into the flour "ok that looks like batter... oh wait not water MILK!" i facepalm and restart, I pour in milk "ok now crack some eggs" i grabbed 2 eggs and started to crack them on the side of the wood bowl "there i think..." then i grab a fork made of iron and start whisking the ingredients "there nice and thick" i then grabbed the almost full tiny bowl and put it on top of a furnace. Then put in some coal on the bottom and started forming sparks with two rock, making the coal ignite "ok that should start cooking i think..." i go into the living room staring at Jesse "are you just sitting there for no reason..." _I talk to myself way to_ much. I start walking upstairs and walk into Dominics room, when i look into the room i see a 10x11x4 room i walk to one side with a window and look outside seeing Dominic comeing out of the mountain hole and walking twords the house "well i guess i should check on the pancake" i Tp to the kitchen right next to the furnace i pull out the bowl almost on fire "OH SHIT THIS IS WOOD" i through it onto the table making it cool down, i look inside to see almost fully cooked pancakes.

**Dominics P.O.V.**

I walk up to the door and open the knob "hey im back" i say as ender walks into the room "oh nice i made us some brunch and i put Jesse next to the window" i look next to me seeing Jesse stand there lifelessly "so shes just standing there this entire time" "yuuuup- anyway i made Brunch" "oh nice what did you make" "Pancakes! and in the process i almost burned the house down" My eyes widen "Really!" he just walks into the kitchen putting down iron plates and cutting the semi-sphere shaped pancakes and putting them on plates "there we go" "eat up" i walked to the table "wow nice fully made pancakes, well almost" i laugh and start eating

**Jesses P.O.V**

_i sit here alone staring at the wall nothing to do but look... i just have to wait intell the day comes it happens i unfreeze from this timeless relm..._


	6. Exsplotion -Chap 6

**Enders P.O.V.**

"Alright ill go wash off the plates in the pond." "alright," i walk over to the pond and start washing off the dishes...i hear a voice in the distance say "oh hey look a enderman by the pond what do you know" i look over to my side angrily to see...jesse "JESSE!" i was bolth mad at her and confused "but you're frozen how is that you "shut up Stupid endermen and show me the human" i teleport in front of her "**WHY!" **now i was really pissed off "calm down idiot i just w-"

**Jesses P.O.V.**

What am i looking at through this window here... thats me i-its me. I run to the door but blocked by the idiot Ender **"GET THE FUCK OUT" **he started to try to punch me but lucky for me i dodged it "CALM DOWN!" Ender looks at me and says "im sorry some times i just get a little overprotective" he grabs plates and goes inside. i let myself in

**Enders P.O.V.**

I walk inside and drop my plates makeing them crash because of what i'm seeing...A orb going around the frozen and unfrozen Jeese's "wh-what i-is goi-going on he-here" i ask shakeing "Dom-dominic com-come here" dominic comes bursting in "Wha-WHAT" Jesse looks at me then at dominic and at the frozen jesse... She smiles and touches the frozen jesse making the two orbs expand and slamming us off it like a forcefeild i lay getting pushed into space in shock staring at the red watery substance inside of the red forcefield... next thing i know it im in, space... i look around and come back to my self "WHATS GOING ON!" i yell next thing i know im outside of the galaxy i try to speck but after a sonic boom i cant say anything... wait how am i outside of a galaxy that fast when there thousands of light years big. i look around me to see galaxy's going by like lights on a road. now i cant even see the galaxy's... wait i cant see anything but the forcefield dominic and pitch black darkness then... they appear agian but there only a blur all i can say is this thing is still picking up speed somehow then it heads back to earth and slows down... but theres one thing i dont understand "HOW IS THAT EARTH IF ITS STILL EXSPANDING!" i slowly hit earth well more like dropping off... i run to dominic "OH MY-"

**Dominics P.O.V.**

**I "wake up" in a place full of grass for miles and i see a blur infront of me and it says "**Hold on *Buzzrt* almost got it" **and the form appears as a man dressed up in a black suit with a white tie **"Hey whats up dead dominic heh" "wha-t" "hey its your old buddy Ethan" **Whos Eth-** "Anyyy wayyy hold on *buzzrt* i came here to *buzzrt* FUCK- sorry i-i came here to bring... no no no dont press that!- agian sorry i came to get you out of this horrid fan fic i wrote" "Fan fic?" "oh come on you're not dumb now just take my hand" He holds out his hand with something in it "whats that" i ask "oh a fake sonic screwdriver... works in this world though... ANYWAY! just grab on i can only keep this thing up for so long" Wait who are you? "COME ON! ITS CLOSEING" "bu-" -GASP- (Ethan) "No no no now the queens and the story FOR GODS SAKE DONT FALL INTO THERE TRAP...


End file.
